Rock-Paper-Scissors
"Rock-Paper-Scissors" is a song by Russian punk-rave band Little Big. It was released on October 25, 2019, alongside its official music video as their sixth non-album single. Lyrics Woof I'm a stray, Mister Dog, who do you think you are Hello big bad boy, look behind with the car Got no glass, no manners, not what you see If you wanna taste mine — gotta play with me Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner Meow! (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) Meow! (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) Rock, paper, scissors, rock-rock-rock… (Yeah, wooh! …wooh-wooh!) I'm the queer, hell you talking, who do you think I am Let to god damn run, I have never be skin I'mma beat you down gonna play like a toy Do you wanna taste mine - I'm the bad boy Dog Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) Rock Paper Scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock Rock Paper Scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner (wooh!) (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) (Yeah, wooh! Yeah, wooh-wooh!) Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, paper, scissors Rock, paper, scissors, rock, rock, I'm a winner Why It Sucks # The band is literally trying way too hard to be the next Die Antwoord with this song, and they fail to even do that. # The song is very repetitive, with the title being mentioned 40 TIMES throughout! # The music video is really weird and consists of the band fooling around in poorly-made dog costumes in an abandoned city before trading a bone for spiked dog biscuits before being arrested by the police for illegal trading of spiked foods. # The costumes used in the music video look like they're ridiculously cheap and made out of old hotel towels. # The song made an insultingly piss-poor reference to Billie Eilish's smash-hit song "bad guy" in the second verse. # In addition, the band also made insulting references to Kim Kardashian's infamous butt pics in Paper magazine, Lil Nas X's smash-hit song "Old Town Road" and the album cover photo for Nirvana's second studio album Nevermind in the music video. # The song is also a bit racist as in the music video, the Lil Nas X rip-off is a white Russian in blackface and the Kim Kardashian rip-off is a white Russian poorly spray-painted with fake tan. # Poor editing for the music video, with lots of jump cuts, cutaway gags and shaky cameras Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Little Big songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Rip-offs